


Thy Slaughtered Saints

by Parrannnah



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce Gets Whats Coming To Him, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Canon Typical Anger, M/M, Steve Rogers gets his revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Originally Posted on Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes my own. Quote at the end from John C. CalhounPrompt: Seven Deadly Sins Week--Wrath





	Thy Slaughtered Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes my own. Quote at the end from John C. Calhoun
> 
> Prompt: Seven Deadly Sins Week--Wrath

The alley was dark, the light from the street lamp barely reaching past the entrance and gleaming wetly off the pavement. The man looked over his shoulder, checking for the thousandth time that he wasn’t being followed. Steve knew this man had taken all the steps, followed all the procedures he’d put in place, so he thought was safe. He had to be. He thought Steve Rogers was just a soldier, not a spy. That he wouldn’t know where to start looking for someone who had been trained to disappear.

He was wrong.

“Alexander Pierce!” Steve used his Battlefield Voice, meant to carry over long distances and above artillery fire. He’d been told more than once that outside of its intended use, it was terrifying. In this instance he was glad of that. He meant for it to be.

The man, Alexander fucking Pierce, stopped short. Steve could see his shoulders come up around his ears briefly, a primal response to knowing a predator was behind you.

And make no mistake. Steve had come here as a predator. He’d spent months stalking his prey, the ultimate version of those ancient persistence hunters. He was in no rush. He could do this all day, all month, all year. He would outlast his prey, and then he would strike.

Pierce, ever the politician, duplicitous by nature, dropped his shoulders quickly, straightening his stance and turning around with a smile on his face but fear in his eyes. He would go down with a fight, Steve thought. Good. He wasn’t here to make this easy.

“Captain Rogers,” Pierce started, but Steve didn’t let him finish. He wasn’t here to indulge Alexander’s narcissistic need to monologue.

“Alexander Pierce. Your time has come.” His voice was deep and rough, boulders against boulders, tectonic plates grinding together and causing a world-changing quake. Steve wasn’t here for niceties or games. He was here to adjust the balance of the world, to weight the scales towards the good.

He was here to put red in his ledger.

He started walking forward, letting himself embrace his size, broadening his shoulders and erasing any hint of a slouch from his spine. He rarely used his size to intimidate, but right now he wanted to. He wanted to terrify the man before him, like he had terrified the only person Steve had ever loved. Pierce should have looked into the history of his Asset more closely. He would have realized that the famed moral compass of Captain America was useless when it came to James Buchanan Barnes. He had defied orders, defied armies, defied God Himself in every instance he had refused to die when he should have because he would never leave Bucky voluntarily. He would burn the world to the ground for one man, and do it gladly.

Alexander Pierce was going to learn that lesson today.

“You should have known that you would not escape a reckoning, when so many lives were lost to your selfish pursuits.”

Pierce was cracking, sweat beading at his hairline, eyes huge, fear coloring his features. “Captain Rogers, you don’t understand—”

Steve was upon him, one hand wrapped around Pierce’s throat, lifting him high above the deserted alley floor. He let everything he felt show on his face, and heard the smallest whimper escape Alexander’s mouth. Perfect.

“Do you know what the priest always told me was my greatest sin? In the days before I had the strength to back it up, before I could do a damn thing with it?” He brought Pierce down to eye level, fingers tightening as he held him close.

“I have one Cardinal Sin to my name. It has been with me my whole existence. I do not embrace it, do not let it rule me. But today,” he allowed a feral smile onto his face, teeth bared and a gleam in his eye. “Today is an exception. Today I embrace it, I open my heart to it and allow it to consume me.” Steve placed Pierce back on his feet, back to the alley wall. Steve opened his arms, showing the dual knives he’d concealed in his sleeves, and knew Pierce would recognize them as part of the Black Widow’s arsenal, would know how he had been found. Natasha had enough red in her ledger. Steve wouldn’t allow her to add more, even though he knew that Bucky held a place in her heart similar to his.

He stepped closer, and placed a knife to Alexander’s chest, above his heart.

“I am Wrath, Alexander Pierce. And I have come for you.”

Alexander’s breathing was harsh, loud in the silence of the alleyway. “You, you can’t do this. You’re Captain America.”

Steve scoffed. As if such a thing would stop him. “You forget what else I am. The title given to me in this century, one I have yet to fully live up to and embrace.” Steve leaned in close, digging his knifepoint in while bringing the other up against Pierce’s cheek and whispering the last words he would ever hear.

“‘Avenge, O Lord, thy slaughtered saints, whose bones / Lie scattered on the Alpine mountains cold.’ For all I’ve been through, the Lord owes me this. And after all, I am an Avenger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
